


Come Here, You (Let's Shut the Light Out, Shall We?)

by OkProblematic



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, just them in their own world, like a lot of it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkProblematic/pseuds/OkProblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby, please stop moving," Zayn laughs from where he’s seated on the curve of Niall’s arse, paintbrush hanging off his fingers as his boy squirms under him.</p><p>Or, Zayn paints on Niall because we all need that in our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here, You (Let's Shut the Light Out, Shall We?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a quote by Donna Tartt. 
> 
> So, I got asked to write Zayn painting Niall and then this happened and things got out of hand, oops. 
> 
> S/O to the lovely Siriah, as she helped me with editing and also ideas and watched me cry over writing this, so you know, go you.

"Baby, please stop moving," Zayn laughs from where he's seated on the curve of Niall's arse, paintbrush hanging off his fingers as his boy squirms under him.

 

Niall laughs too, though, "Can't help it, tickles," he laughs again as Zayn just sighs and sits himself more heavily on him, presses the brush a little harder and hopes Niall doesn't move too much more.

 

But, as luck would have it, Niall moves a lot more and Zayn smears multiple colours across his back and curses him to the highest of powers and Niall just keeps laughing at him and God, Zayn loves this boy so much.

 

"Damnit, shit, _fuuuuuck_ ," Niall's laughing though, "that shouldn't be that colour, I swear to God, Niall," the blonde laughs again and Zayn smacks his lower back lightly, a poor attempt to his his arse.

 

"Zaynie, please stop swearing to yourself, you're not making any sense," Niall giggles and Zayn doesn't get it, he'll swear all he wants, thanks, but then he _does_ and he ends up putting the brush between his teeth to tickle Niall's sides while the younger boy shrieks with laughter.

 

Eventually, Zayn calms him down so that he's not messing with the drying paint on his back and Niall seems tired and compliant now, his loud laughter enough to tire him out. Zayn laughs softly at him before leaning over him, careful not to get any paint on his own chest, whispering in his ear, "Go to sleep, baby, I'll wake you up when I'm done, okay?" But Niall is already dropping off into sleep, snoring quietly into the pillows.

 

\--

 

When Niall wakes up a while later, Zayn is next to him on the bed, fingers gently running down the slope of his back, probably following the dried paint and humming softly to himself. It sounds suspiciously like 1000 years and it makes Niall smile, press his lips to Zayn's arm where it's under his face.

 

Zayn's fingers stutter on Niall's spine and he stops humming, laughing softly again before talking, "Hi Darling, good sleep?" and Niall nods sleepily at him, still smiling lightly, "D'ya wanna see it, then?" and Niall nods again, though he makes no move to get up and Zayn shakes his head at him, eyes fond.

 

Zayn helps him up anyways, carries him down the hall when Niall yelps at the cold tile on his bare feet (because Niall refused to let Zayn paint him unless he was naked and who's Zayn to say no to a very naked boyfriend of his?)

 

In the bathroom, Zayn shows Niall the painting on his back, shows Niall what his head looks like when he thinks of his boy. "It's uh, it's a little abstract, being space and all, but, like, that's what I think of when I think of you, because you sleep all the time and you take up a lot of space but also take up none at all and sometimes I think you're not real and there are still things that I've yet to learn about you and you're so pretty and I'd kind of like to see you everywhere in my life because I love you,"

 

He stops there because he doesn't know what he's saying, not really, he just knows that he's rambling and Niall is looking increasingly confused but he's smiling as he looks at the galaxy painted on his back, the swirling purples and blues and yellows and green and the speckled when and black and he feels warm.

 

His whole chest feels warm and his cheeks are flushed and Zayn is standing next to him, smiling shyly and looking at Niall through his eyelashes, head tilted down and tanned cheeks flushed. Niall takes Zayn's face in his hands and Zayn's eyes are wide, big and brown and he looks a little bit like a baby deer, sometimes, Niall thinks.

 

He kisses Zayn slowly, lines up their mouths and just presses, kisses this boy who does everything for him, would do anything, "I love you, Zayn. I love you so much. You're so beautiful, this is so beautiful and I could listen to you ramble for days, Petal, God I love you so, so much and I don't know what to do with that, if I'm honest," and then they're kissing again, still and gentle as ever.

 

Zayn's hands find their way to Niall's waist, tugging the blonde closer to him, so that their bare chests are pressed together (because if Niall is naked then Zayn is going to be naked too). Niall tastes like sleep and home when Zayn licks into his mouth and somehow he tastes like space too, sweet and new, inviting and deep.

 

Niall moans softly when Zayn licks across the roof of his mouth and Niall can feel Zayn’s smirk against his lips and he thinks maybe that he never wants this to end, that he never wants Zayn to stop kissing him and touching him and holding him because Zayn feels like home. His hands are warm and his voice is soft when he moans, too, and his hands were made to hold Niall close and tug him even closer, closer than possible but Niall doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind when he’s kissing Zayn like this, in their bathroom with dried paint all over his back, sticky and making it hard to move for fear of ruining Zayn’s galaxy.

 

But they have to part eventually, because while breathing eachothers’ air is nice, their bodies can only handle so much oxygen deprivation and so they part, panting lightly. Niall smiles brightly at Zayn and Zayn smiles back, a little less shy now, and instead glowing with happiness. Through his panting and smiling, Zayn speaks, “Hi, baby,” tongue pressed to back of his teeth and eyes crinkled while he giggles.

 

Niall feels his cheeks flush even though they’ve been here a thousand times before, they’ve been here, faces close and lips red and they giggle and kiss and Zayn always smiles at him, tells him hi and calls him his baby and everytime, Niall will flush shyly, cheeks going redder than ever and quietly tell him, “Hi, Zaynie,” and Zayn will smile at him that much bigger.

 

“D’you wanna wash that off now so we can go t’ bed?” and Niall knows he could have said it with wagged eyebrows, an invitation to shower now and then have to shower again later because they’ll be all messy together, but instead Zayn just asks softly and smiles at him, not implying anything other than that he wants to be close to Niall, that he wants to sleep next to his boy.

 

But Niall shakes his head, “Don’t want to wash it off, really, want to keep a piece of you on me forever,” and Niall is smiling too and they’re both smiling and they can’t stop grinning at each other, laughing and giggling in their bathroom.

 

Zayn wraps his arms tighter around his boy, his hands hanging loosely over Niall’s arse and he’s smiling so big as he pulls Niall impossibly closer, “Well, if you want a piece of me always, I guess I’ll just have to never let you go, hmm?” Niall giggles at him and nods, resting his head on Zayn’s collarbones, “Do you want me to wash it off for you, Pet, could run a bath,” and Niall nods again, whines softly when Zayn pulls away to start the water.

 

Zayn laughs at him and then takes him back into his arms after the water has begun pouring into the tub, he kisses Niall’s forehead, then his eyelids, then his nose, before finally his pouting lips and he runs his fingers over Niall’s spine again, touch light as he traces his work.

 

Sometimes, he thinks that the art he makes is nothing compared to the art that Niall is. Niall is art, he is lovely and new and unique and he loves Zayn so much, he is bright and beautiful and Zayn could kiss him forever, maybe.

 

\--

 

The bath water is warm when Zayn steps in and then guides Niall by his elbow in too, and then they’re settling, Zayn against the side of the tub and Niall between his legs, the water nice and clear, as the paint hasn’t started to come off yet. Zayn just watch Niall’s back for a little bit, the broadness of his shoulders and how it rises and falls as the boy breathes, causing the galaxy to pulse and move ever so slightly.

 

He takes a deep breath before murmuring, “You’re so beautiful, Niall baby, my pretty boy,” Niall preens under the attention, a small shiver running down his spine as he turns to looks at Zayn, smiling toothily. Zayn takes the opportunity then to run his wet fingers down the paint and back down into the water, running wet lines through the painting, watching to drip into the water and make it a murky purple.

 

He carefully rubs all of the coloured paint away, watching at it changes the water they’re sitting in, creating a much different galaxy for them to be surrounded in, a much different place for them to call their own. Niall is mumbling quietly about the colours and Zayn is smiling as he talks, just listening to Niall’s voice.

 

Zayn washes Niall gently with the flannel and the soap that’s supposed to be his but Niall smells like it more than he does. But Zayn likes it when Niall smells like him, when Niall wears his clothes and when Niall does anything that has to do with him, really. Niall giggles as Zayn swishes it across his thighs and up his belly, really trying not to be dirty. He presses himself against Niall’s back and bites lightly at the shell of Niall’s ear.

 

He whispers as sweetly as he can, voice full of emotions that he doesn’t know how to deal with, “I love you so much, Niall, and I never want to let you go. I love you so much and I want to paint on you forever even though you can’t stay still and I love you so much and I want to take baths with you and kiss your pretty face and kiss you all the time. I love you so, so terribly much, to the galaxy and back.”

 

Niall makes an aborted sound, a soft gasp and turns around fully, colours still dripping off of his back and he’s on his knees facing Zayn, who’s cheeks have tinged pink again, and he’s looking at Niall with wide eyes. The blonde laughs loud and happy ass he sloshes over to straddle Zayn’s lap, getting the drops of painted water across Zayn’s thighs too.

 

They kiss messily, as Niall is now too excited to do much else, laughing and giggling into Zayn’s mouth, happy as can be. They part and maybe Niall’s voice is a little too loud in the room, but Zayn doesn’t care, not one bit, because Niall is telling him, “I love you too, you dolt, and you make me really happy, you know. I love you forever, probably. I don’t know how long forever stretches to, but more than that.”

 

Zayn laughs at him and they’re happy here, in their bathroom with the messy bathwater and the loud laughs. They’re happy in this place, together with paint dripping off of Niall’s back and all over Zayn. They’re happy here because they’re in love and they can’t stop saying it.

 

They’re happy here because they’re home.          

 

 

 

 


End file.
